PESTA TOPENG
by uLiezha
Summary: Ketika sebuah pesta yang seharusnya memberi kenangan manis di masa lalu, justru menjadi sumber mimpi buruk di masa depan. PREKUEL TRAUMA


**PESTA TOPENG**

Ketika sebuah pesta yang seharusnya memberi kenangan manis di masa lalu,

justru menjadi sumber mimpi buruk di masa depan.

_PREKUEL TRAUMA_

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Chara : Hyuuga Hinata, slight Naruhina & SasuSaku

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, PWP, Author's PoV, dll.

_**Malam sebelum hari H**_

Malam sudah cukup larut. Jarum panjang dan jarum pendek pada jam dinding kini menunjukkan angka yang sama. Sama-sama angka terkecil yang terpampang di sana. Namun bagi para siswa maupun siswi kelas tiga Konoha International High School, ini belum seberapa larut. Karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk tinggal di asrama. Jadi mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk saling berbagi sambil bercengkerama bersama para sahabat atau teman sekamar mereka.

_Asrama Putri Konoha International High School_

"Apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan gaun untuk pesta topeng prom night besok?" seorang gadis bermata hijau melontarkan pertanyaan kepada tiga orang sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di kamarnya.

"Tentu saja! Gaunku pasti paling elegan nanti!" ujar gadis bersurai panjang berwarna pirang penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, ya! Apalagi badanmu memang paling tinggi di antara kami semua, Ino," seorang gadis dengan tatanan rambut dicepol dua membuka suara.

"Hehehe..., terima kasih pujiannya, Tenten," sahut gadis bernama Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang jarang akur itu. Ino dan Tenten adalah pasangan berdebat yang sama-sama kuat. Masalahnya mereka lebih sering memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele. Karena pada prinsipnya, sebenarnya karakter mereka sama. Sama-sama keras kepala.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Apa kau mempunyai gaun yang sesuai dengan dresscode pesta nanti malam?" tanya Ino menghindari perdebatan lebih lanjut, sambil memasang jepit rambut untuk menepikan poninya.

"I-iya, Ino-chan..., a-aku punya satu, ta-tapi-...," jawab gadis pemalu bernama Hinata itu terbata-bata.

"Baguslah! Berarti sekarang kita tinggal memikirkan aksesoris yang akan kita pakai." potong gadis yang bernama Sakura, tanpa sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hinata menunduk lemas. Melihat tingkah heboh ketiga temannya yang sedang mengacak-acak isi lemari membuatnya kecil hati. Dia tidak pernah ke pesta sebelumnya, sama sekali. Kalaupun dia hadir dalam acara yang 'ramai', itu hanya pertemuan keluarga yang membosankan saja.

Sementara itu, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten mulai memilih aksesoris yang akan mereka kenakan. Dari sepatu, clutch, belt, cincin, gelang, kalung, anting-anting, hhh..., entah apa lagi.

Namun ada satu benda yang harus dan wajib dipakai. Dan benda itu adalah topeng. Bukan topeng ala penari ataupun topeng hantu. Melainkan topeng dengan wajah aneka satwa. Sakura beruntung mendapatkan topeng burung merak. Tenten mendapatkan topeng kucing. Hinata mendapatkan topeng kelinci. Dan yang paling sial, Ino, mendapatkan topeng babi.

"Eh, menurut kalian, siapa yang akan terpilih sebagai siswa favorit, ya?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Shikamaru donk! Dia kan siswa paling jenius!" jawab Ino spontan, membanggakan pacar barunya.

"Cie..., yang hot couple! Masih fresh from the oven!" goda Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan Tenten yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya.

"Tapi kalau menurutku sih, Sasuke," ujar Tenten sambil balas menyenggol lengan Sakura.

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke adalah kekasihnya sejak setahun terakhir karena mereka satu kelas saat kelas 3. Ino memandang kesal pada dua sahabatnya itu. Sementara Hinata hanya diam saja, tak berkomentar.

"Kalau menurutmu, Hinata? Siapa yang kau pilih sebagai siswa favorit?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Eh?! Entah..., aku tidak banyak kenalan murid pria," jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Hn..., jangan-jangan nanti kau memilih sepupumu sendiri?" tebak Ino sekenanya.

"Ha?! T-ti-tidak..., tidak...tahu...," tukas Hinata terbata-bata, gugup karena serasa sedang ditelanjangi.

Sakura dan Tenten mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Hinata. Kedua pipi chubby-nya memerah perlahan. Sementara Hinata, tanpa sadar tertunduk sambil tersenyum sendiri, membuat Ino merasa tebakannya pasti benar.

_**_skip_**_

_Asrama Putra Konoha International High School_

"AAARGHH!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik berwarna kuning terang memecah keheningan di dalam kamar sahabatnya yang bernuansa biru tua.

"Jangan berisik, Jabrik!" gerutu sang pemilik kamar mendengar suara berisik pria bermata biru itu.

"Sasuke! Kau sih beruntung, mendapatkan topeng burung gagak!" cetus si jabrik ketus. "Tapi aku?" dia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, lalu memamerkan topeng miliknya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Musang kan sesuai dengan sifatmu, Naruto!" timpal pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dingin.

"ERRRGHH...! Kau juga pas sekali dengan topeng burung gagakmu itu, Brutu! Sama-sama dingin dan kelam, seperti manusia yang tidak punya perasaan!" balas pria bernama Naruto tak mau kalah.

Merasa tersinggung, Sasuke melirik sahabatnya yang hiperaktif itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Merasakan aura dingin dari pemuda pemilik kamar, Naruto langsung diam karena kehilangan nyali. Ketika mereka saling terdiam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar diketuk dari luar.

"Ya, masuklah!" ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Hei! Sasuke, Naruto! Apa kalian sudah selesai bersiap-siap, hah?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal menaungi mata bulatnya.

"Lee! Kiba! Chouji!" seru Naruto gembira melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang lain masuk ke dalam kamar. "Eh?! Di mana Neji, Shino, dan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Tak usah mencemaskan mereka! Saat ini mereka pasti sudah selesai bersiap-siap! Lagipula mereka kan panitia!" jawab Kiba sekenanya.

"Oya, kudengar Ino dan Shikamaru jadian, ya? Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba kepo.

"He?! Sejak kapan?" tanya Chouji ikut penasaran.

"Kudengar juga begitu!" sahut Lee tak kalah antusias. "Wah! Dengan semangat masa muda yang membara, aku harus punya banyak teman wanita!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Hiaaahhh...!" keempat pemuda yang lain bermandikan sweatdrops melihat kilauan gigi putih Lee.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dapat topeng apa?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjukkan topeng berwajah anjing pudel.

Naruto memamerkan topeng musangnya dengan tampang lemas. Sasuke dengan malas menunjuk topeng gagak di atas meja belajar. Chouji mengeluarkan topeng gajah dari balik jaketnya. Sementara Lee memasang topeng berwajah monyet.

"Bagaimana dengan Neji, Shino dan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah! Karena mereka panitia, jadi mereka merahasiakannya." jawab Kiba sambil memasukkan topengnya ke dalam saku jaket berbulunya.

"Hn, benar juga!" ujar Naruto menimpali. "Tapi kudengar, topeng untuk para panitia hanya menutupi setengah wajah saja," sambungnya kemudian.

"Setengah wajah? Kanan kiri? Atau atas bawah?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Keduanya. Jadi ada yang hanya menutupi hidung dan mata, ada juga yang hanya menutupi salah satu sisi wajah saja. Seperti topeng di film Phantom of the Opera itu, lho!" papar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn..., mungkin agar lebih mudah mengenali sesama panitia jika sewaktu-waktu mereka butuh koordinasi pada saat pesta nanti," sambung Kiba menambahkan.

"Begitu rupanya," komentar Lee mengerti.

"Hhh..., sudah kalian balik ke kamar masing-masing sana! Aku ingin tidur, ngantuk nih!" ujar Sasuke mengusir para sahabatnya tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

"Hayolah, Sasuke! Biarkan aku tidur di kamarmu untuk terakhir kalinya, yaaa...?" pinta Naruto manja sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengiba.

Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji spontan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan menahan jijik. Sementara Sasuke menatap pemuda berrambut kuning terang itu dengan tatapan setajam belati.

"Pergi atau kubunuh kau, Jabrik!" ancam Sasuke dingin.

"Kalo kau mati hari ini, berarti kau tidak akan melihat Hinata menjadi siswi paling favorit, Naruto! Hehehe...," celetuk Kiba sambil terkekeh menahan geli untuk menggoda si pemuda jabrik.

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, wajah Naruto mendadak merona. Kedua mata birunya perlahan berbinar berkaca-kaca. Dalam benaknya, dia bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya gadis pujaannya saat prom night besok. Dengan mengenakan gaun pesta, sepatu hi-heels, dan berdandan ala putri raja. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah menyeringai bagai serigala.

"Dasar Jabrik Mesum!" umpat Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto, membuyarkan imajinasi sahabatnya itu.

_**_skip_**_

_**Pada hari H**_

_Pesta Topeng, Prom Night di Main Hall Konoha International High School_

Pesta baru saja mencapai puncaknya. Dimana salah satu anggota panitia baru saja mengumumkan pemenang siswa dan siswi yang terpilih menjadi terfavorit di antara seluruh siswa kelas tiga. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua siswi tentu saja menyukai Sasuke, siswa paling tampan di sekolah. Apalagi ditunjang oleh segudang prestasi, baik akademis ataupun non akademis.

Dan Hinata? Walaupun dia adalah siswi paling pemalu dan pendiam, tapi justru kemisteriusan yang dimiliki gadis itulah yang membuatnya terpilih. Lagipula, siapa yang tak tertarik pada gadis berciri fisik paling unik. Rambut indigonya yang halus, panjang dan indah, mata lavendernya yang bening dan teduh, pipi chubby-nya yang mudah merona. Dan yang paling penting, dia satu-satunya murid wanita yang tidak tertarik pada Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke turun dari stage, Sakura langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Gadis cantik itu juga mengucapkan selamat kepada pria kekasihnya itu. Sementara Hinata, menapaki anak tangga dengan hati-hati saat turun dari stage. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengenakan gaun dan memakai hi-heels.

Melihat Hinata kesulitan melangkah, beberapa siswa mendekatinya untuk membantu. Karena bingung mau memilih uluran tangan siapa, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Gadis manis itu mengamati pria-pria di hadapannya. Wajah mereka tertutupi topeng, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk fokus pada rambut mereka. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Hinata meraih tangan kekar pria berrambut kuning terang. Walaupun itu membuat murid lain kecewa, paling tidak dia merasa lebih nyaman digandeng oleh pemuda yang dia kenal. Karena pemuda itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Naruto.

"Wah! Senangnya menjadi pria pertama yang bisa menggenggam tangan siswi paling favorit!" pekik Naruto bangga, lalu mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

Andai saja gadis itu tidak memakai topengnya, pasti semua orang di dalam ruangan itu akan dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah saga.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Eh?! Kau tahu kalau ini aku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Hanya kau siswa yang punya rambut berwarna kuning di sekolah ini, Naruto," jawab Hinata sambil berbisik pada Naruto.

"Oh..., rambutku...," ujar Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengantar Hinata ke sisi ruang yang agak sepi dari kerumunan teman-teman yang lain, di dekat meja minuman. Begitu sampai di meja itu, Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata, lalu mengambil dua gelas minuman.

"Silakan, Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan gelas penuh minuman beraroma tajam itu kepada sang siswi favorit.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku minum ini saja," tolak Hinata sambil mengambil gelas minuman lain.

"O, iya! Ini kan minuman keras! Maaf ya, Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kembali salah satu gelas di tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kemudian mereka meneguk minuman mereka masing-masing bersamaan. Sejenak kemudian, mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup akrab. Naruto bertanya apakah Hinata akan melanjutkan kuliah, ingin mengambil studi apa, dan di universitas apa. Pun Hinata menanyakan hal yang sama. Ternyata universitas pilihan mereka sama, hanya saja program studi yang diminati berbeda. Hinata ingin mengambil studi arsitektur, sementara Naruto lebih tertarik pada teknik sipil.

Saat mereka mulai asyik dengan obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba datang seorang siswa yang wajahnya tertutup topeng sayap merpati berwarna putih. "Hinata! Neji menunggumu di kelas," ucap seorang pria bertopeng itu kepada Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Kak Neji? Ada apa? Bukankah sebentar lagi dia harus menutup acara?" tanya Hinata pada pria bertopeng itu bingung.

"Entahlah! Ayo kuantar," ajak pria itu menawarkan diri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata lebih dulu.

"Baiklah," sahut Hinata tanpa bertanya lagi. "Maaf, Naruto, aku pergi dulu, ya? Terima kasih sudah menemaniku ngobrol," ucap Hinata sekaligus berpamitan.

"Sama-sama, Hinata! Terima kasih juga karena kau memilihku tadi, hehehe...," sahut Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Hinata membalasnya dengan cara tersenyum lebih lebar.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan pria misterius itu menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kelas, pria itu tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Membuat jarak dari ruang hall tempat pesta topeng diselenggarakan hingga ruang kelas yang mereka tuju menjadi terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya.

"Masuklah!" kata pria bertopeng itu setelah membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sopan. "Kak Neji?" Hinata memanggil nama kakak sepupunya.

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruang kelas. Hanya Hinata dan pria misterius itu. Intuisi Hinata merasa ada yang tak beres. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dalam temaram, tampak pria itu sedang menutup pintu. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mendengar anak kunci diputar, lalu pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu. Jas hitamnya bahkan sudah hilang entah kemana.

"K-k-kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata gugup, takut.

Pria itu masih mendekati Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tangan kekarnya mencekal lengan kiri Hinata, menariknya hingga tubuh langsing gadis itu membentur dada bidang nan kekar milik pria di hadapannya. Dia memeluk Hinata dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak! Le-...!" pinta Hinata, sambil meronta sekuat tenaga. Ingin menjerit tapi pemuda itu segera membungkam mulutnya dengan menggunakan bibirnya. "Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" lidahnya merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, membuatnya ingin muntah. Apalagi nafasnya yang pekat akan bau minuman keras membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" pekik Hinata dengan suara kian meninggi.

"Berhenti menjerit!" ucapnya pelan sambil membekap mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" Hinata masih berusaha menjerit.

Akan tetapi, pria itu justru menampar pipinya dengan keras. Detik itu juga Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bersamaan dengan itu, air matanya langsung mengalir tanpa henti. Entah pria itu tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata karena ruang kelas memang gelap, atau pria itu memang tidak peduli pada Hinata yang mulai menangis. Dia kembali mencium Hinata dengan paksa. Pria itu bahkan mendorong Hinata hingga punggung gadis itu terhimpit ke dinding.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu menciumi leher Hinata sambil mengoyak gaun indahnya. Hinata berusaha meronta. Tangannya mencoba mendorong pundak pria itu, tapi tak kuasa. Pria itu malah menekan tubuhnya hingga mereka sama-sama terduduk di lantai.

Merasakan tanda bahaya yang teramat sangat, Hinata meronta dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Dia berusaha meraih topeng sayap putih itu. Gadis itu menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga jemari lentiknya menjambak rambut pria itu. Rambut pria itu ternyata sangat panjang. Dan topeng itu akhirnya terlepas. Namun belum sempat Hinata melihat wajah sang pelaku, pria itu menamparnya sekali lagi, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Tamparan keras itu membuat penglihatan Hinata mengabur. Apalagi gelapnya ruangan, membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Yang dia tahu, saat dia kesakitan, pada jeda yang sejenak itu, pria itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng yang terlepas tadi.

Kini dia hanya bisa menangis dan meronta agar bisa melepaskan diri. Namun semakin dia melakukannya, pria itu justru semakin kasar kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya, panca inderanya tak sanggup merespon rangsang apapun lagi. Dan segalanya seolah lenyap dalam gelap.

_**_skip_**_

_Di Salah Satu Kelas Konoha International High School_

"Oough...! Jangan, Sasuke! Nanti ketahuan guru, ah...!" cegah Sakura dengan suara manja, sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya dan menciumi lehernya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas, Sakura. Mereka semua sedang bersenang-senang di aula," ujar Sasuke sambil sedikit memaksa.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah karena Sasuke menciumnya sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar bersandar pada meja. Namun sebelum sampai pada tujuan, kaki jenjangnya tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh.

"Ah! Sasuke!" jerit Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia mundur selangkah agar Sakura bisa melihat apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya langsingnya perlahan, mengamati benda yang membuatnya tersandung barusan. Begitu gadis cantik itu bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia segera mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh. Lalu jongkok di samping tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak tanpa busana.

"Hinata? Ini Hinata, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura panik. "Tolong pinjam jaketmu! Cepat!" pinta Sakura memaksa tanpa penjelasan terlebih dulu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Pakaian Hinata robek, Sasuke! Sepertinya dia..., dia...," Sakura tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya.

Tak perlu diperjelas, Sasuke segera melepaskan jaket kulitnya, lalu mengulurkannya pada Sakura. Tanpa buang waktu, Sakura segera menyelimutkan jaket kekasihnya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau carikan sesuatu untuk membuatnya siuman? Dan bawakan air untuk minum saat dia siuman nanti. Tolong cepat, ya?" pinta Sakura sambil mengecek denyut nadi Hinata.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali secepatnya," sahut Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Sementara itu, Sakura membaringkan Hinata pada lantai ruang kelas dengan hati-hati. Gadis mantan petugas UKS itu memperbaiki posisi kepala sahabatnya, lalu meluruskan tangan dan kakinya. Setelah itu, dia meraih pergelangan tangan kurus Hinata, mengecek denyut nadinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali sambil membawa kotak P3K dan sebotol air mineral. Pemuda bermata hitam itu segera menghampiri Sakura, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya dan memberikan kedua benda di tangannya kepada sang kekasih.

Sakura membuka kotak putih itu dan mengambil salah satu botol kecil di dalamnya. Kemudian membuka tutup botol yang berisi cairan beraroma menyengat itu dan menuangkan sedikit pada sepotong kapas. Setelah itu, dia mendekatkan kapas basah itu ke hidung mungil Hinata. Namun gadis berrambut indigo sepanjang pinggang itu tak kunjung siuman. Membuat Sakura kian panik.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita antar Hinata pulang sekarang," ujar Sakura mengusulkan.

"Kau tahu di mana rumahnya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Duh...! Coba tanyakan pada Neji!" pinta Sakura spontan.

"Mencari Neji di antara teman-teman seluruh angkatan yang memakai topeng di dalam aula? Itu bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam, Sakura!" tukas Sasuke masuk akal.

"Coba telpon dia!" pinta Sakura lagi.

Sasuke segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Lalu mencari nomor ponsel Neji. Begitu menemukannya, jempolnya refleks menyentuh tombol call. Sesaat kemudian terdengar nada tersambung. Namun hingga nada itu berhenti, panggilannya tak juga diangkat. Bahkan hingga lima kali dia mencobanya, masih tidak ada respon.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Lagipula dia kan panitia, mungkin dia masih sibuk," ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya sudah, antar kami ke rumahku saja!" pinta Sakura memberi alternatif solusi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Sini," sahut Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata, lalu membopong tubuh mungil gadis bermata lavender itu.

Sakura beranjak sambil membawa kotak P3K dan botol air mineral yang masih utuh. Lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk membukakan pintu kelas agar Sasuke bisa segera membawa Hinata keluar menuju mobilnya di area parkir.

_**_skip_**_

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_Di Rumah Sakura_

Pagi menjelang. Perlahan tapi pasti, matahari mulai bersinar terang. Hinata masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang panjang. Namun mimpi buruk membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Beberapa kali dia bahkan tanpa sadar mengerang.

"Ngh..., ngh..., ngh...," Hinata mengigau pelan, melenguh dan sekujur tubuhnya berpeluh.

Sakura, yang sudah terbangun terlebih dulu, mengusap kening Hinata. Hawa panas dari dahi pucat sahabatnya itu langsung terkonduksi seketika ke telapak tangannya. Sedikit panik, dia segera keluar dari kamar, mengambil air dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk kompres.

"Ngh...! Hah..., hhh...," Hinata terbangun dengan terengah-engah, seakan ada yang menekan dadanya hingga dia merasa sesak nafas.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata sudah terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar ketika dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"I-ini..., d-di mana, Sakura?" tanya Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura terlebih dulu, bingung dan takut.

"Ini kamarku, kamu ada di rumahku, Hinata," jawab Sakura lembut, sambil duduk di ranjangnya, di hadapan Hinata. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Maksudku, mmh...," Sakura urung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini, sepertinya kurang tepat jika menanyakan hal yang terlalu pribadi. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sakura meraih jemari Hinata, lalu mengusap punggung tangannya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke tidak akan menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapapun," ucap Sakura berjanji.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Semalam saat aku dan dia sedang, ehm..., anu...," ucapan Sakura terhenti sejenak. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. "Lupakan tentang kami!" tukas Sakura pada ucapannya sendiri, secepat kilat mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Intinya, semalam kami menemukanmu pingsan di kelas. Karena Neji sulit dihubungi, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawamu pulang," sambung Sakura menjelaskan sebisanya.

"Hn..., terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Hinata pelan, sambil berusaha tersenyum tipis.

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan pilu. Tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun olehnya bahwa dia akan melihat sahabatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu itu dalam keadaan sedemikian rupa. Wajah ayu yang membiru bekas tamparan. Rambut indigo yang indah dan panjang kini berantakan. Leher dan pundak dipenuhi bekas ciuman dan gigitan. Melihat itu semua, tanpa sadar pipinya basah oleh air matanya yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Oh, Hinata...," panggil Sakura lirih sambil mendekap tubuh Hinata selembut mungkin.

"Sakura, apa salahku...? Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik selama di SMU. Aku tidak pernah membully siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membalas saat mereka membully aku. Tapi kenapa ada orang yang tega melakukan ini padaku, justru pada hari terakhir aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah? Kenapa, Sakura? KENAPA...?!" tanya Hinata menumpahkan segala kemarahan dan kekecewaanya. Pun menumpahkan air matanya pada pundak kurus sahabatnya yang berrambut pink itu.

Sakura tercengang mendengar itu semua. Bukan hanya karena dia tahu bahwa semua ucapan Hinata benar, tapi juga karena tak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang terkenal pendiam itu, bisa sedemikian frontal mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ya. Siapapun pasti akan terguncang jika mengalami hal ini. Dan karena terlalu sering menyimpan beban di hati, segala emosi itu pasti akan meledak bagai bom waktu suatu hari nanti. Dan hari itu, bagi Hinata hari itu adalah hari ini.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku menginap beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Hinata berbisik lirih di telinga Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata. Dia menatap manik pucat di hadapannya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Hinata membalas tatapannya dingin dan tajam.

"Tentu saja, Hinata! Nanti akan kutelpon ayahmu agar beliau tidak bingung mencarimu. Kau ingin aku bilang apa sebagai alasannya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Semua bekas luka ini, kira-kira butuh berapa hari untuk hilang, Sakura?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

'Oh, itu rupanya...,' batin Sakura mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi pasti bisa hilang, kok!" jawab Sakura sebisanya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sejenak kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Baik Sakura maupun Hinata, keduanya hanya saling terdiam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Sakura diketuk dari luar. Sedetik kemudian, daun pintu itu terbuka.

"Sakura, ajak temanmu sarapan!" ucap seorang wanita separuh baya yang sedang berdiri di pintu.

"Baik, Bu!" sahut Sakura singkat. Kemudian ibu Sakura menutup kembali pintu itu. "Basuhlah wajahmu, Hinata! Setelah itu kita sarapan. Perutmu kosong sejak semalam, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Sakura," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," bisik Hinata kian lirih.

Sakura meraih kembali tangan Hinata. Kemudian gadis berrambut pink itu memeluk sahabatnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih erat, tapi lebih lembut.

_**_FIN_**_

AN:/

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis cerita tentang anak eS-eM-A, tapi kenapa malah jadi begini...? Maaf...

_*cakar-cakar aspal sampe kuku jari pada rompal*_

Fanfic ini merupakan PREKUEL dari fanfic yang berjudul TRAUMA.

Karena dibuat terpisah, pasti kerasa banget ada _plot hole_ segedhe badan gue di mare, uhuk...!

_*maaf, itu bahasa anak salah gaul*_

_Neji: ember, cyiiiiinn...!_

_Aku: nah, you see...? *jambakin mas Neji*_

Dan sekali lagi maaf karena adegan rape-nya aku skip.

Kuharap dengan deskripsi yang ada, sudah bisa menggambarkan seperti apa peristiwa itu.

_Neji: yah..., loe cukup berhasil bikin rapist kaya b j!n94n sadis._

_Aku: bagi beberapa orang mungkin malah kurang sadis, mas neji..._

_Neji: bagi beberapa orang? bagi loe doank keles...!_

_Aku: *jambakin mas Neji lagi*_

But still, I hope you all like the story and enjoy reading it.

Next, I'll publish the sequel of TRAUMA a.s.a.p.

Well, thanks for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
